ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Celestialsapien
Celestialsapiens are a race of omnipotent beings native to the Forge of Creation. Appearance Celestialsapiens are silhouette-like humanoids that can range from any size. Their bodies are black with white outlines and have white star-like dots scattered inside them. As of Omniverse, their heads can possess either a black flaming tip with stars inside, two long horns on the sides of their head, or three trident-like horns on their forehead. Their face only consists of white pupil-less eyes, but occasionally they can sport facial hair colored the same as their bodies such as a beard. Celestialsapiens tend to have a rather large size. Infant Celestialsapiens have the body shape of a human baby, male Celestialsapiens have the body of a muscular male adult human, and female Celestialsapiens have the shape of a thin female adult human. During Ultimate Alien, Celestialsapiens have shown to have no clothing, while its successor showed them to have an attire of bluish-metallic gladiator armor and bandages. The design of the armor depends on the Celestialsapien who wears it. Behavior Celestialsapiens prefer their shrouded existence at the Forge of Creation, as opposed to being involved with the "petty going-ons" of the rest of existence. Celestialsapiens possess two personalities, such as a Voice of Love and Compassion and a Voice of Rage and Aggression. Both of a Celestialsapien's personalities have to agree with each other for the Celestialsapien to perform any sort of action. However, due to their contrasting personalities, this hardly ever happens. When the Celestialsapien speaks, both voices speak in unison and, depending on what the voices agree on, they say "Seconded!", or "Motion carried!" if they agree; they say "Motion denied!" if they disagree.X = Ben + 2 Alien X is a somewhat unique case, as he has three personalities. In his case, at least two out of the three have to agree on any action, otherwise Alien X will remain motionless. In Omniverse, all three personalities must agree. Celestialsapiens develop multiple personalities over time. It is for this reason that Ultimate Aggregor tried to absorb the powers of a baby Celestialsapien rather than an adult - by doing so, he would gain the alien's tremendous power without the debilitating multiple personalities. A few Celestialsapiens, such as Starbeard and the Galactic Gladiator, have personalities that are more decisive and in balance. Diet Celestialsapiens eat star-stuff. Reproduction A pregnant Celestialsapien has a small glowing white orb in her hands with a baby Celestialsapien growing inside it.The Forge of Creation It takes a baby Celestialsapien tens of thousands of years to develop. Powers and Abilities Celestialsapiens are the most powerful species in the universe, being capable of controlling reality, space and time. Their reality warping is seemingly without limit - a Celestialsapien can make its very thoughts become reality and survive anything up to (and including) the destruction of the entire universe around them. However, they have to follow rules that regulate the use of their powers, such as the Multiverse Preservation Act. It is very dangerous to disturb them while debating as "they can just blink, and you'd be gone".Kevin Levin Celestialsapiens can destroy a multiverse, but it would take six thoughts. . Celestialsapiens are apparently immortal, or at least extremely long-lived, as they can live for tens of thousands of years before even being considered "mature". Their omnipotence gives other abilities that do not truly require much decision making or thought to access, such as allowing them to near instantly regenerate from any physical damage, seamlessly fly through air and space (being able to move across entire solar systems in less than a millisecond), grow to the size of a sun, have the strength to smash planets to pieces in one punch, distorting and reversing time for specific targets, being able to telekinetically move targets, deflecting energy blasts with their hands, generating force fields that explode into waves of force when punched, transforming into and create black hole like voids and teleporting in a clear haze.Universe vs. Tennyson Weaknesses In order for a Celestialsapien to perform any action, including simple movement, a majority or all of their personalities must agree to do so. Given that said personalities generally contrast each other in every way, Celestialsapiens can spend eons debating before using any of their powers. A baby Celestialsapien does not have multiple personalities, but it is also not mature enough to use its power. A Celestialsapien's personalities can be scared by Toepick's species' face. Celestialsapiens can also be physically harmed by other members of their species, though they can recover from any physical damage, as the Galactic Gladiator grew back his hand after Alien X burst out of it in the form of duplicates. The Gladiator was overpowered and left incapacitated when he was overwhelmed with the need to think and make decisions after seeing the duplicates, leaving him only able to swing and thrash his arms at them while they trapped him in a black hole and left him powerless. Celestialsapiens are vulnerable to having their powers absorbed, as Ben and Azmuth have implied that Darkstar and Osmosians can absorb their vast cosmic-like powers. This was in fact Aggregor's master plan - he collected the powers of 5 aliens (Galapagus, Bivalvan, Andreas, Ra'ad, P'andor) from the Andromeda galaxy to gain access to the Map of Infinity, in order to gain access to the Forge of Creation so he could absorb the powers of a newborn Celestialsapien. Celestialsapiens can die, and the cause of the death does not need to be by another Celestialsapien. Even Celestialsapiens cannot survive on Anur Vladias. Celestialsapiens cannot manipulate mana directly. They would have to alter the universe to change the nature of mana first. Celestialsapiens are only omnipotent in their universe of origin. Notable Celestialsapiens *Alien X (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Celestialsapien) **Ben Tennyson (Alien's X's Voice of Reason) **Serena (Alien X's Voice of Love and Compassion) **Bellicus (Alien X's Voice of Rage and Aggression) *Mother Celestialsapien *Baby Celestialsapien *Starbeard *Galactic Gladiator *Citizens of the Forge of Creation Notable Celestialsapien Hybrids *Atomic-X (½ Celestialsapien ½ Unknown) Naming and Translations Trivia *Professor Paradox is not allowed to go within 500 light years of any Celestialsapien. *Celestialsapiens also live in the Milky Way Galaxy, but they're born in the Forge of Creation. *Celestialsapiens each have their own personalities; Bellicus and Serena are unique to Alien X. *If a Celestialsapien were to be eaten by a Gourmand, the Celestialsapien would either be digested or spit back out. *Celestialsapiens are the reason behind the different art styles and appearances of the franchise.Chadzmuth References Crew Statements Dwayne McDuffie Derrick J. Wyatt Matt Wayne Category:Interdimensional Beings Category:Sapient Species Category:Species